WHAT HAPPENS NOW?
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: “You Mister Severus ‘whatever your middle name is’ Snape, are hot,” She grinned as she reached into her purse, and pulled out a vial, “Sober up potion,” she took a drink, and smiled at him, “You know,” she leaned in, and whispered in his ear once again, “
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

She stood there in front of the mirror, studying herself, and the form which took over her body. There was the smallest evident of a bump, where the child shae carried was forming inside safely.

Harry leaned against her doorway, and watched his friend, "To bad you don't know who the father is, Mione."

She turned and looked at her friend, and sighed, "Harry, I do-" she started to admit to her friend who the father was, when the front door of there shared apartment opened. She quickly adjusted her blouse to cover her small stomach.

"Harry, mum wants you to come over for dinner before I go back to Hogwarts," Ginny was heard, she stopped in the doorway, and looked in at the other woman, "Mione, mother wants you to come to, she said she doesn't see you to much, unless she is volunteering at St. Mungo's.

Hermione looked nervously at the younger woman, "What did she say she saw me doing?"

"Said you went straight to the elevator, doesn't know which floor you went to exactly," Ginny noticed a new coat in her friends closet, and hurried to look at it, "Mione., this is so cute, can I borrow it sometime."

"Now Ginny you ruined your birthday surprise," Hermione pulled the coat out, and handed it to her friend, "Was going to give you this when I went back to-" she felt her stomach turn, and looked at Harry, who knew exactly what his friend wanted him to do.

"Ginny, I am hungry, would you care to do a side along apperation to Diagon Alley, and join me?"

Ginny smiled at the invitation, she hugged Hermione, who grew even paler, but wasn't noticed as she hurried to join her boyfriend, "Bye Mione," she said without turning to look at her friend.

Harry give his friend a sympathetic look, before leading his girlfriend out of the door, "See you at the Burrow, Mione."

After Hermione finished being sick, she went into the joined living room, dining room, kitchen, and sat on the couch getting ready to enjoy a good read.

Fifteen minutes into reading, there was a tap at the window, which caused the young witch to jump. She took a sigh of relief at seeing it was only an owl delivering a letter.

00000000

"Severus, I been worried about you," Minerva said, as she joined the young wizard in the staff room.

"Minerva, you should know by now, that I don't like people worrying about me," He went, and stood in front of the fireplace, with his back to the older woman.

Minerva stood, and went over to where the young man was standing, "Well I decided to hire Miss Granger, to take on Transfiguration for the rest of the year, saying I will be more busy being Headmistress," she noticed his expression change, thinking it to mean he wasn't happy with the idea, "If she does choose to take on the position, I expect you to treat her as an equal," she patted the Potions Master on the back, "Don' t think she would even recognize you though."

He rolled his eyes, "Minerva, I can assure you, that she will recognize me," he looked at the woman for a moment, "I think there is something I should share with you, before she arrives, incase she does decide to arrive, about four months ago-"

Minerva heard the large clock chime, and gasped, "Merlin, I forgot that I have to be at the Ministry at noon," she gave the man one last look, "We'll talk in three days," she assured as she apperated away.

Severus was just about to leave for his dungeons when he heard a soft 'pop' behind him.

"Professor Snape?"

He froze, with his back still to the person, "What can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

"Minerva, she told me to come and join the staff, but I thought I should see how everyone felt about the idea of me working here," The young woman answered in a soft voice.

"Well I am surer Hagrid, and Sprout will be more then happy to have you as part of the staff," HE answered in a voice, which even he had forgotten he had been capable of having. He felt as she started towards him, "And I personally could care less, rather or not you were to teach here or not, I do admit that you filling Minerva's job will be less stress removed from her, but don't go on what others think of you taking this job."

"I care very much about what you think though Severus, after what happened a four months ago," She went to stand in front of him, which caused him to cast his eyes down to his feet.

"What makes you care what I think of the idea," He questioned, slowly looking her in the eyes, noticing on the way her hands covering her stomach, before meeting her eyes, "What does it matter what I think?"

She had looked at him nervously when his eyes reached her stomach, but gave a sigh of relief when he hadn't noticed anything, "Well then I will take the job, once the new classes start, for Minerva," she stared at him for a moment, before apperating out of his sight.

Severus sat back down, forgetting his plans to return to his quarters, he smiled to himself, "She will be with me once again," he remembered his eyes drawn to her stomach, but didn't think much about that information.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was sitting alone at the bar, drinking shots of firewhisky, she looked to had been crying.

He sat beside her, signaling for the bartender to give him his usual, he noticed the young woman staring at him, "Miss Granger, you know it is not nice to stare."

"How do you," She was staring at the man, noticing something familiar about him, but could put her finger on who he was, until she recognized his voice. "Professor Snape?"

"You were expecting maybe, Hagrid?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you don't look the same as you did at the battle," She turn her face away from him, and signaled for the bartender to give her another shot.

"Working for Lord Voldamorte, I had to keep a charm on myself to look the part of a death eater, "This is how I look without the charms."

His hair was thick, and had some silver starting at his roots, and his nose and face didn't look as aged as the charms had made it appear to be. He actually, in he opinion looked to be very handsome. He also had his usually black robes, but noticed a green shirt underneath.

"Sorry, just didn't recognize you, until you spoke of course," She looked back at him, "Thought you drank in you dungeons, where no one could see?"

"I do, but decided to go out tonight as a free man," He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here, aren't you to young to be drinking?"

She grinned, "Nice try, that would be true in the muggle world, but since I am in the magic world, I have been able to drink since seventeen," she leaned in and whispered, "I think this look suits you."

He froze, 'Did she just come on to me?'

'You bet I did,' She answered, reading his thoughts.

Severus stared at the young woman, unaware that she was able to enter people's minds, he grinned, "You Miss Hermione Jane Granger, are drunk."

"You Mister Severus 'whatever your middle name is' Snape, are hot," She grinned as she reached into her purse, and pulled out a vial, "Sober up potion," she took a drink, and smiled at him, "You know," she leaned in, and whispered in his ear once again, "I always had a fantasy of having to have detention with you, and you taking me on you desk in your office," she smiled as he snaked his arms around her small waist.

He looked at her, she was beautiful in his opinion, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "When did you start getting these fantasies?"

"About the same time you started noticing I was a woman," She giggled when she noticed his surprised expression, "You didn't believe I thought you came to help me, while there were over fifty other students in the class who easily could had blown up a potion. You stared down my blouse?"

His cheeks turned red, "You could have buttoned those top buttons," he started placing soft kisses to her neck.

"Then your wouldn't had come and stood next to me," She said in a tone, which sounded like it was the most obvious thing.

After about thirty minutes of talking, and flirting the two went to the available rooms above the bar.

He used his wand to quickly removed her clothes, as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, "This isn't my desk, or office, but will do for tonight," he slid his hands along her smooth skin, and grinned.

She waved her hand, mumbling something, which caused his clothes to fall off, "Leaned wandless magic for the war," she stared down at his now nude body, as she straddled his lap. "You are even more handsome, then I thought you would be," she kissed all his battle scars, and smiled, "Much better then my dreams."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and flipped her onto her back, and leaned down and kissed her roughly on her lips, "We haven't even started yet, witch," he positioned himself slowly between her legs, and grinned when he heard her moan. He had her arms pinned behind her head, as he moved in her, "You feel good witch," he grinned, as she moaned out his name.

After they had sex, the two laid in the bed, still holding each other in there arms, waiting for sleep to catch them.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Why didn't I stay until she woke up?' He cursed himself, remembering how he left the sleeping naked young woman alone, 'I need to talk to her.'

He thought of the young woman, and with a loud 'pop' apperated away.

0000000

Hermione appeared in front of the burrow, and looked out at the lake, and at a the three plots, where the three Weasley Sons laid. She walked over to them, staring at Fred's, Bill's, and finally knelt down in front of Ron's. She transfigured a near stick to become a rose, and placed it on top of Ron's plot, "Why did you have to leave me Ronald Weasley?"


	2. Chapter 2

He found her in front of the Burrow, knelt down in front of one of the plots, and frowned, 'The youngest Weasley boy, I assume,' he didn't want to bother her, as she paid her respects to the young Weasley, 'I should leave her a-"

Hermione, had knowing that Severus was near, shot up hearing what her said, and glared at the man, "Yes leave, you're good at that, aren't you? Not a call, or even a note to let me know where to find you," she got ready to slap him, when he suddenly gripped her wrist.

He stared hard at her, "Excuse me Miss Granger, but you would had been able to find me easily, had you really wanted me," he released his grip on her, "The floo works both ways, Granger."

"You know frightened I was to wake up, to find myself naked and alone," She screamed at him, "All those years of falling for you, trying to please you in classes, to seek you praise, knowing I never would get it," she had tears running down her cheeks, "I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, and pulled her into a kiss, he stared at her as she tried to catch her breath, "I have you know Hermione, that I thought you would had regretted waking up in the Dungeon Bats arms, so I thought I was doing you a favor by leaving you."

"YOU SHOULD HAD STAYED, RATHER OR NOT OF YOUR DAMN FEAR OF ME THROWING YOU OUT THE NEXT MORNING, LIFE IT ALL A MATTER OF CHANCES, YOU SHOULD HAD TOOKEN A CHANCE LIKE I DID," She pushed his arms off her shoulders, and started to walk away.

Severus hurried and caught up to the young woman, "Look who is walking away now," he stopped, and watched as she took a couple more steps, before stopping.

She turned around, still glaring at him, "Don't reverse my words on me," she took a breath, as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

This time it did not go unnoticed. Severus stared at her stomach, "How far along are you?"

She quickly dropped her, according to her stupid hand ,to her side and stared at him, "I been having interjection for the last fifteen minutes, ate something which didn't agree with my stomach," she lied, unsuccessfully.

"I asked how far along are you," He crossed his arms across his chest, and stared hard at her, "Is it Ron's?"

"Yes, I am five months," She smiled to herself, 'That should make him leave me be, Ron death was only six weeks before I slept with Severus,' she smiled at the older man, "Yes, you see I didn't want to die a virgin, so since Ron, and I being such great friends and all, we decided to be each other's first," noticed him saying something to himself, and paled.

Severus stared at her, "I am able to enter minds at all, and would assume there would be some memory of you and Ron making love, yet I see no sign of you two," he realized that he had been her first, then stared at her stomach again, "It's mine."

"No shit Sherlock," She glared at him, as she apperated from sight.

00000

Later on that evening, Hermione sat in her room, thinking about the events which took place earlier that day. She rubbed her stomach, and sighed, "Mum really screwed things up with you father, then again it's not like he chased after me when he learned he was your dad, now did-" she jumped when she saw a cloud of green smoke come from her fireplace, which was easy to spot since her door was opened and she had a good view of the living room's chimney from where she sat. She quickly got out of her bed, and hurried to the fire.

"There you go again, making me to be the bad guy to my child," Severus said as he poked his head through the fireplace. "Can I please come through so we could talk, tried apperating near your house, but kept sending me somewhere else."

"Sure," She stepped away, so the smoke wouldn't bother her, and covered her nose, and mouth.

He rolled his eyes, at seeing what she was doing, "Merlin witch, I don't smell."

She glared at the man, as she took a seat on the coffee table across from him, "It has nothing to do with your scent, the floo smoke is unbelievably bad for the unborn child, I simply didn't want any to get into my lungs."

"Oh, thanks for explaining," He stared around the room, and noticed different pictures around her house, "Merlin, you have more pictures then a museum."

"Tell me about it, Ginny wanted to decorate the walls with pictures, for when her and Harry got married," She answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

Severus stared at the young witch, "Why didn't you tell me about my child?"

She look down at her hands, and frowned, "I didn't think you would want to have the baby, then afraid you would want the baby, and try to keep it from me," she rubbed her stomach.

"Well so you know, I plan to be part of this child's life," He noticed the panic cross the young mother-to-be, "Not to worry, I will not take the child from you, we will share responsibility. I am going to join you for the check ups, and would like to be the first one to know if you need anything," he stood up, and started walking around the apartment, then went to the open bedroom, "This is your room, I assume?"

She looked at him puzzled, as she followed him, trying to see what he was doing, "What about it," she sat on the edge of her bed, and watched the man.

He waved his wand, and transfigured her arms chair into a twin bed, then went to her closet, and transfigure her old school uniforms into some of his own dress robes. "This should suit me for a couple of days, until we return to Hogwarts."

"What, you just plan on moving in here, without my permission?" She changed the bed back into a chair, and went to changed his robes back into her own old school uniform.

He came up behind her, and lightly ran his fingers up, and down her arms softly, "I want to be near you, and the baby," he leaned in towards her, and whispered in her ears, "I am taking a chance," he felt her body tremble at his touch, and smirked.

She turned and stared at him, "Thought you didn't take chances," she tried to ignore the feeling she started to feel in her lower regions.

"A smart witch once told me, that life is all about taking chance, rather I am to be thrown to the street the next morning, or asked to stay I should take more cha-" He couldn't finish what he was saying, since she cupped his face in her hands and stared at him.

"I thought I told you not to turn my words on me," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her.

He kissed her right back, smiling a little as they parted, he waved his wand to her closet and changed the school uniforms from her childhood into a couple of robes for himself, "Think you had a busy day, Hermione," he lifted her up, and carried her back to her bed.

She grinned as he crawled in next to her, "I thought you were going to transfigure the chair into a bed," she teased.

He leaned in, and kissed her, ignoring her last words, "I decided against it."

"What if I want you to sleep in a different bed?" She asked, trying to keep a serious face.

He sighed, as he crawled out of her bed, and walked to the door, "I hope Harry doesn't mind," he stepped into the hallway, pretending to go to the other bedroom, he waved his wand causing the young mans door to open, and shut.

Hermione hurried out of the bed towards her friends room, right past Severus, then paused turning in her own tracks, "You gave me a heart attack," she walked back towards him, and pushed him back into her room."

He smirked, as they crawled back into her bed, "Just so you know," he leaned in, and kissed her, "I have been in love with you for a while, to," he stroked her hair, as he stared into her chocolate eyes, "You're beautiful, you know that."

"Shut up and kiss me, you old bat," She grinned as he pulled in and roughly took her lips, and moaned as he slid his hand under her blouse, and started caressing her breast.

"I am going to make this a night we both will always remember," He waved his hand, causing there clothes to disappear, and grinned when he noticed her reactions, "Decided to learn a little wandless magic myself."

After the two made love, they fell asleep in each other's arms, much like there first night together.

000000

The next morning Severus was at her stove, cooking breakfast, while his lover sat on the counter watching his every move.

"I make a marvelous omelet," He bragged, as he flipped the egg in the pan.

"Such a show off," She teased, causing him to loose focus, and drop the egg to the floor, she looked at him trying not to laugh, "I am not eating that."

Harry came into the kitchen, not paying much attention that there was two in the kitchen, he started looking through the fridge, "Morning Mione," he grabbed a bottle of OJ, glanced up at the other body in the kitchen, "Morning Professor Snape," Then started back to his room.

Hermione started laughing, "He isn't really a morning per-"

Harry came back out of his room, now wide awake with shock, and stared at his old Professor, he looked at his friend, "Mione, am I going crazy, or is Professor Snape cooking breakfast in our kitchen?"

Severus turned and looked at the young man, and smirked, "I would very much like to answer that," he looked over at his lover, "But would like to clear things up in another matter," he quickly wrapped his arms around the young woman, and pressed his lips against her.

Harry took a breath, "I guess I am going mad," he stared nervously at the wizard, "Why are you cooking breakfast?"

"Because I want to make sure that my child is eating healthy," Severus answered as he started cooking another egg.

Harry looked at Hermione a little confused, "Snape is your father Mione?"

She rolled her eyes, "Merlin help me," she looked at her friend, "No Harry, the child I am carrying is his."

"You really are a Dunderhead, aren't you Potter?" Severus said with a smirk, his back still turned to the boy, "Care for an omelet?"

Harry glared at the other mans back, and then noticed as he fed a bite to his best friend, blowing on it before thrusting it into her mouth, "Well you did save my life, and if you make Hermione happy, then I wont argue," he smelt the food, which caused his stomach to growl, "Would love an omelet."

"So I hear," Teased Hermione, as she jumped from the counter, and went to get the dishes from the cubboard.

Severus stopped her from reaching, and stared at the young man, "Potter, I do not want her putting to my on the baby, please help out and set the table," he looked at his lover, "Sit down, you are not lifting a finger as long as I am here."

Harry grinned as him friend did as she was told, he looked at Severus, "I been trying to get her to realize, she can't do things she use to," he grabbed three of everything needed for the table arranging, and went back to the fridge, pulling out a couple more an Apple Juice for his friend, he looked at the other man, "Professor, what will you drink?"

"I will drink milk," He brought the food to the table, and set the three empty plates, he looked at the young woman, "OJ doesn't suite you?"

Harry sat across from his friend, and looked at Severus, "She's allergic to Oranges."

Severus sat beside her, and started eating, "I think I will take you shopping for your new teaching robes."

Harry looked over at his friend, surprised, "You're going to be a teacher?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "Transfiguration."

"Yes, Minerva thought it to be to much, teaching classes and being Headmistress," Severus said, including himself in the conversation, "So how is the Weasley girl, you two are marrying when she finishes school right?"

"I forgot about her," He looked at Severus, "Thank you for breakfast, but I should probably go back to my room," he blushed slightly, "Wouldn't want Ginerva to see you, without being warned before hand."

Hermione giggle as her friend rushed back to his room, "A mans stomach always does seem to make him forget about there love," she teased, as she watched her lover finish his food.

"No love, just my cooking," He bragged again.

She rolled her eyes, "I am going to change," she kissed his cheek, before leaving him alone in the dining room.

To be continued…..


End file.
